Dates Gone Wrong
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if two people from the show that should never be paired together ended up going on a date? You can find out here! Follow the cast as they date the most unexpected people!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

This is the newest story to my humor collection! It's called "Dates gone wrong" You guys like the sound of that? The whole plot of this story is about horrible dates which means I'll need horrible couples and that's where you guys come in! I need you guys to

1. Give me the most off the wall couple you can think of. (I'll do straight and gay couples or accidental same sex date like if Duncan actually made a date with Geoff online thinking he was a girl)

2. Tell me if it's a Blind Date/Pity date or someone who has a crush on someone and wants to go out with them (Which of course will end horribly)

3. Anyone from the new or old cast will be accepted.

I would like to get started on this Tonight or Tomorrow so send me the couples you would like to see first! If you write an Anon review with a suggestion that's fine just give me a name to address you by in the chapter.

I'm anxiously awaiting the couples you have for me.


	2. Duncan and Dakota

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**A/N: Holy shit! You guys gave me some really awesome pairings! I'm starting this fic off with a Duncan asking Dakota on a date which was requested by Dreamer911. I picked it completely at random so don't be offended that I didn't pick yours. All the couples are funny and I have the next 3 pretty much planned out. Let me know what you guys think and feel free to suggest any more couples you can think of. **

THIS PARTY SUCKS!

That is what was going through Duncan's mind at the moment. There was no alcohol and the music really sucked and the whole place was so hot it felt like this party was being held in an oven and he was going to be the main course and to top it off it was a party to launch the end of season 4 and the start of season 5 for Total Drama which meant that he was forced to stay.

He looked around the room and realized how much he hated them all. None of them were at the same level of Fun he was at. Izzy was throwing punch at people and Chris was trying to hit on Courtney and Heather all night and Gwen hooked back up with Trent so he was alone and single. This party was nothing but a bunch of regrets waiting to happen. Duncan needed air and out of the crowded room that stunk like Hair Spray thanks to that Anne Maria girl. Duncan found the nearest door and quickly lit up and let out a sigh of relief.

"I so needed this" Duncan smirked to himself taking another drag.

"You have anymore?" a voice from behind him asked

Duncan turned around and saw a small skinny blonde girl looking at him with her big blue eyes. She didn't look like a smoker, in fact she looked like she was 14 at the oldest.

"You don't strike me as a smoker" Duncan laughed and handed her a cigarette. "I'm Duncan"

"I know who you are" Dakota laughed lighting up her cigarette "Bad boy for 3 seasons in a row"

"You got that right" Duncan laughed "I don't really know who you are"

"Dakota Milton" Dakota told him

"Oh right!" Duncan remembered "The girl who got voted out before the show got good"

"Maybe we can play against each other next season" Dakota winked at him "I bet I'm better than all the other girls"

"I bet you are" Duncan smiled "Listen, What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I don't know" Dakota told him "Why?"

"Wanna hang out at my place?" Duncan asked her and handed her his number

"Sure" Dakota smiled.

* * *

Duncan was running around his house trying to clean everything up. Why was he such a slob? Why did he still have pictures of Courtney on his wall and in his closet? Why was he becoming a male Helga Pataki! Duncan tossed everything in his closet including his fish tank! You can't let a girl know you have a pet fish! especially a goldfish named Splashy that you had since you were 4.

"Why did I do this?" Duncan yelled to himself "I thought I told myself no more total drama girls! They were both trouble! This one won't be any different"

Of course at this time the doorbell rang and Duncan quickly hurried to answer it.

"Hey" Duncan greeted her "Have a seat on the couch"

"You were serious?" Dakota laughed "I thought we were going to go somewhere"

"No" Duncan plopped on the couch next to her "I figured we could just chill here"

"I guess..." Dakota sighed "Wanna talk about me?"

"I'd rather not" Duncan told her "What movies to do you like?"

"I like any movie involving me" Dakota told him "But I haven't actually starred in any movie...So I guess I don't like Movies"

"Do you like Paramore?" Duncan asked "It's one of my favorites"

"Do I look like someone who likes Paramore?" Dakota rolled her eyes "I like Justin Beiber!"

"Oh..." Duncan said as he was mentally kicking himself for this

"Do you like piercings?" Dakota asked

"Are you blind?" Duncan asked "I have at least 5"

"Oh...I have my belly button pierced!" Dakota showed him

"Fantastic" Duncan rolled his eyes "Do you like Video games?"

"No" Dakota told him "You're hot"

"Thanks" Duncan told her "You want some popcorn?"

"No" Dakota told him "Can we ride on your motorcycle?"

"I don't have one" Duncan glared at her

"What kind of punk bad ass are you anyway?" Dakota rolled her eyes

"One without a motorcycle" Duncan glared at her

"Don't you think I would look so cute in pictures with you?" Dakota giggled "You look just like that puck guy from glee!"

Duncan was now annoyed he has a preppy as girl with bad taste and nothing in common with in his house and he was pretty sure he was going to have a hard time getting her to leave. Duncan decided he would have a cigarette and calm his nerves down so he could deal with this.

"Ewww!" Dakota smacked his hand "Don't even light that up! That's nasty!"

"You liked it last night!" Duncan yelled "You even smoked one!"

"That's because I needed you to agree to be my boyfriend" Dakota told him "Now that we're dating I don't want you smoking"

"GET OUT!" Duncan yelled at her finally having enough

"What did I do wrong?" Dakota asked

"I'm not your boyfriend" Duncan told her "Get out!"

"I need someone to take pictures with!" Dakota complained

"Find someone else" Duncan told her and pushed her out his door "DON'T COME BACK!"

Duncan was glad that was over and didn't plan on ever calling her or making a future alliance with her in any season.


End file.
